Love or Lust?
by asimplesong
Summary: Lately, Inuyasha's been looking at Kagome with a wierd look in his eyes.Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, he kisses her! What happens when Kouga walks in on them? And why has Miroku stopped groping Sango?This is an InuKagKoug & MirSan fic.I hope you like it
1. An Introduction

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did :sniffs: I don't own Inuyasha...:sobbing:

Summary: Lately, Inuyasha has been looking at Kagome with awierd look in his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, he kisses her! What happens when Kouga walks in on them? And why isn't Miroku groping Sango anymore? This is an Inu/Kag/Kou & San/Mir Fic

I hope you like it

* * *

-

-

Hi everybody, I just wanted to tell you how I'll be using the font, just in case you guys get confused .

_Italics will be used for thoughts when someone's thinking about something_

This regular font will be used for the story or narrating or whatever

**This bold font will be used for the sub-c, aka the sub-conscious**

And I'll use this:

* * *

as my page breaker 

Anyways, that's all, so I hope you all like my story!

-

-

-

* * *

Love or Lust?

Chapter One: An Introduction

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Oh-my-gosh! There he goes! He's at it AGAIN! I know I should be flattered that he might actually like me enough to look at me, but this is just getting creepy!_

Oh, hello there. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm currently in grade 10 at my high school. Not that I go to school that often…My grandpa usually helps me by making up some weird illness or disease so that people will think that I'm sick…actually, I don't get sick all that often, but why is my grandfather making up these sicknesses then? You may ask.

Well, that's because I'm usually here, in the feudal era, 500 years in the past.

You see, I'm the newly appointed guardian of the Shikon No Tama, a very sacred jewel, and last year, I shot a sacred arrow at a crow that was stealing the Shikon No Tama, and flying away. The only problem was that when I shot the arrow, I accidentally hit the jewel, and broke it! The shards flew all over the land in every single direction possible! So now, here I am, helping Inuyasha collect all the shards of the Shikon No Tama.

It's actually pretty fun and exciting now that I think about it, it's probably the only adventure in life that I'll get…but before I start spilling out my guts and telling you my personal life story, I'll tell you about some of the gang that Inuyasha and I have met on our journey.

….hmmm….I know! I'll start with Sango. Sango is a Demon Exterminator with a few exceptions like Inuyasha, Shippo, etc. and lost her entire family to the hands of Naraku, a cowardly hanyou that hides in a baboon pelt. The only surviving member of Sango's family is Kohaku, her little brother, who is currently being controlled by Naraku with a piece of the sacred jewel. The next member of our little group is Miroku. A very, very, very perverted and lecherous monk. If you ever see him, I will strongly advise for you to STAY AWAY in fear of being groped crazy.

I will now move on to Shippo. A cute and adorable little orphaned kitsune that has claimed me as his step-mother ever since I met him, I guess because of my kindness to him…Anyways, the second last member of our gang is Inuyasha. Our temperamental-at-times-but-also-sensitive-at-times hanyou. Inuyasha sits in trees at night to watch over us when we are sleeping, and is a very light-sleeper due to the fact that he needs to make sure that we and himself of course do not end up being part of some hungry demon's midnight snack.

And who is the last member of our group you may ask? Why that's me of course! Kagome Higurashi.

_Hmm…he's been looking at me like that for the past week, ever since we defeated that demon that was controlling him just to try to get me as his mate…does that demon have something to do with that hungry look in his eyes?... I wonder...maybe I'll ask Kaede about this later, she's bound to know something._

"Hey Kagome! I'm going to go take a bath in the hot springs in a few minutes! Do you want to come with me?"

"Ya, sure Sango! I'll be there in a sec!"

Kagome got up from her spot around the fire, ran into Kaede's hut, got her stuff, and ran into the woods after Sango. Before we got too far, there was a rustle in the bushes.

"HEY! Don't you even THINK about watching us, You Peeping Tom! Or I'll hit you on the head so hard with my hiraikotsu ( spelling?) that you'll be unconscious for a MONTH!"

Sango and I heard a "Dammit!" from somewhere around the bushes, a rustling, footsteps running away, and we knew that Miroku was gone.

-

-

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm srry that this wasn't a really long chapter or anything, but hey! Whadd'ya expect? I'm new at this here! I just want to say that this is my first fanfic so plz don't be mad at me for what ever I might write here…and if anybody has any suggestions at all, u can feel free to either email me my e-mail's on my profile or you can just R&R! . Thanx pplz! 

skottie aka I wish that I was Kagome

P.S. YAY! The very first chappie to my very first fanfic is done! XD  
P.P.S. Remember to R&R!

Just

Press

The

Button

All

The

Way

Down

Here!


	2. A Flash Into The Past

.Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! YAAAY!...pfft! I wish!

* * *

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

* * *

Hey everyone! Yay! Thanks 2 all u readers & reviewers, I got rid of my writer's block! In 3 hours too! I think that's a record….for something….

Anyways, I just want to thank the following ppl for their help…thanks you guys! U ROCK! XD

* * *

**hotaruangel**: thanks SOO much for your advice, it actually REALLY helped…I'm planning to merge my ideas with skittles-chan's ideas….thank you…and I think it'd be really cool for you to be my beta-reader! I'll send my 3rd chappie to you as soon as I'm done! 

**skittles-chan:** thanks for your help and suggestions…I think I'll use some of them, so whoever's reading, this chappie is all thanks to skittles-chan and hotaruangel! .

**slummyreddragon: **I'm so srry…but I SUCK at writing lemons….i'll do some mushy stuff later on in the story, but if I tried to write lemon….trust me, you'll HATE it, and it'll just ruin the story...thanks for the suggestion though….XD

**Sunstar: **thanks for the idea! I think I will add some kag/kog romance somewhere in there…but it'll end up inu/kag XD

**BusBuddie: **lolz…yes. I forgot the plot! I'm so stupid! Grr….XD

anyways, thank you for your help! I'll be sure to add your suggestion in a part of the story! XD

* * *

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

* * *

This story starts out as a flashback

The flashback will be in _italics with a star to indicate where it starts and ends_

_All other plain italics will be people's/character's thoughts._

**Words in bold will be for thoughts: ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER THOUGH**

* * *

Disclaimer: What? Does it look like I own Inuyasha?

* * *

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

* * *

Love or Lust?

Chapter 2: A Flash Into The Past

* * *

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

o

x

_The ground was filled with blood….Kikyo's blood. It was EVERYWHERE._

"…_..how could you?", Inuyasha whispered in a very hurt and hoarse voice…_

_Kikyo had driven herself to an inch from death casting a spell on Inuyasha. _

_What spell was it? You may ask? Well…isn't it obvious? To those who still don't know….You will find out soon._

_"How could I not, my sweet Inu-Chan?", Kikyo drawled, "now wait just one second…for this spell is almost complete…"_

_With that, Kikyo let out one strong burst of miko energy that flowed straight into Inuyasha._

_A few days later, Kikyo pinned Inuyasha into the sacred tree because Naraku had tricked the lovers into betraying one another. She died that same day._

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_.

* * *

- _

_**A Different Flashback…**_

**_-_**

* * *

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_"I-I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" she ran into his arms and embraced the hanyou in question._

_Inuyasha hesitantly but slowly put his arms around her, and returned the affection._

**I love you…but I'm too shy and scared to tell you…please understand…I just don't want to be betrayed ...again….. **_Inuyasha thought as he and his love made out in the moonlight._

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x_

_o_

_x

* * *

_

ok people…that's about all the time I have to write this chapter, or else I'd make it longer…srry, but I have 2 projects due tomorrow, and if I don't finish them, I'll just have to kill myself hello! JOKING!…..so ya…read & review! And thank you SOOOOOOO much to all you people out there that helped me get rid of my writer's block! I can't thank you enough! L8terz!

Skottie

* * *

. 

.Review now people! Pleeeease? (puppy dog face)

* * *

. x

o

x

o

x

o

x

Just

Press

The

Button

All

The

Way

Down

Here

XD


	3. Girl & Boy Talk

Disclaimer: OK, if I owned Inuyasha, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world, but seeing as Rumiko Takahashi has already claimed him…I really dunno what happened to that luck XD

XD

XD

XD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XD

XD

Hey Everybody! I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that the last chappie was so crappy and short, but I made this one extra long just for all of you readers out there! Well, not extra long, but i tried didn't I? Anywayz, I hope you like it, and don't forget to R&R!

Skottie

aka I wish that I was Kagome

XD

XD

XD

XD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Love or Lust?

Chapter 3: Girl & Boy Talk

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XD

XD

XD

XD

Recap:

"Hey Kagome! I'm going to go take a bath in the hot springs in a few minutes! Do you want to come with me?"

"Ya, sure Sango! I'll be there in a sec!"

I got up from my spot around the fire, ran into Kaede's hut, got my stuff, and ran into the woods after Sango. Before we got too far, there was a rustle in the bushes.

"HEY! Don't you even THINK about watching us, You Peeping Tom! Or I'll hit you on the head so hard with my hiraikotsu ( spelling?) that you'll be unconscious for a MONTH!"

Sango and I heard a "Dammit!" from somewhere around the bushes, a rustling, footsteps running away, and we knew that Miroku was gone.

XD

XD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XD

XD

"Geez, that pervert really knows how to tick girls off! I can't believe him!" Sango raged.

"Well…I don't think you can really blame him…maybe perverted-ness ran in the family…."

"I don't CARE about that! The thing is that he hasn't groped me for over a week now! I CAN'T STAND HIM!" Sango yelled, then, she stormed off into the other side of the hot springs while grumbling something about idiotic perverts and their lack of brains.

"Uhhh…S-s….Sango?" Kagome squeaked, while following Sango to the other side of the springs, "D-Do you…erm….like Miroku….you know…MORE than a friend….?"

That question was left hanging in the air for what seemed like an awkward hour to Kagome and Sango, but really, it was only about 4 minutes.

"…………well……" Sango started, "I don't really know if I LIKE him……..but I DEFINETLY know that I **love** him…."

"………squeak……..", Kagome was left speechless.

"You see Kagome, I have loved Miroku for a while now…haven't you noticed how I just somehow always manage to blush when he gropes me?...I…I…"

From the angle she was looking at Sango in, Kagome could start to see tears in her friend's eyes. Confused as to why she was crying, Kagome tried to comfort Sango.

"It's okay Sango, everything's going to be fine…" Kagome cooed.

"NO IT'S NOT KAGOME! I-I….I'VE FALLEN FOR A PERVERT! A STUPID PERVERT, KAGOME! HE'S NEVER GOING TO FIND THE HEART TO LIKE ME, AND ONLY ME, HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THE WAY THAT HE LOOKS AT ALL THOSE OTHER BEAUTIFUL WOMEN IN ALL THE VILLAGES THAT WE'VE BEEN TO? I JUAT CAN'T COMPETE WITH THEM KAGOME! I'M HOPELESS!" Sango cried, and flung herself into Kagome's arms for comfort.

XD

XD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XD

XD

"Back so soon, Miroku?"

"Ya…they kinda caught me trying to peep through the bushes…"

"Geez Miroku, when will you EVER learn?"

Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled at his friend's silly antics.

"Hey…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you liked someone, you know, like, more than a friend, and you wanted to tell them but didn't know if they'd accept you and didn't want to be rejected cuz I dunno, just say, that….um…you were a womanizer?"

"Feh, Miroku, ur such an idiot, just go up to Sango and tell her you love her, simple as that."

Miroku whad been stunned speechless.

'Did I just hear Inuyasha say something SMART for a change?'

After about 5 minutes of gawking in surprise, Mioku managed to reply.

"Oh..umm….thanks Inuyasha…"

"No prob."

"Oh, and by the way Inuyasha…maybe you should take your own advice too, and go tell Kagome you love her…It's kinda obvious you know, the way you look at her when you think that nobody's looking, and when you guys argue, you always have this hint of amusement and love in your eyes…Anyways, 'm going to go sleep now. I'll leave you to think about that."

And before Inuyasha even had a chance to reply, Miroku walked away to his mat in Kaede's hut where Shippo and Kirara already lay sleeping.

XD

XD

XD

XD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XD

XD

XD

XD

YAY! I'm so happy! I FINALLY got my inspiration back, and I think that ALL of you readers would agree with me when I say that this chapter is WAY better than the last one! I really hope you liked it! And I made Sango and Miroku confess their love not to each other…but you'll see…MUAHAHAHAHA! XD …Guess who's next! Yup, you got it! Kagome and Inuyasha!

LOL XD Anyways, suggestions are still welcome…and I'm still thinking about what's gonna happen when Koga comes into the picture…hmmm…..

So ya…..don't forget to review! Review! YAY! Lol

Just

Press

The

Button

All

The

Way

Down

Here!

THANKS!

Ja Ne!


	4. A Flash Into The Past: Part II

Disclaimer: What? Does it LOOK like I own Inuyasha to you? ;;

* * *

XDXD 

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter dedicated to all you readers that are R & R-ing (lol .)

Anyways, here's the chapter, I hope you like it!

XD

XD

_(italics in this chapter mean that it's a flashback, kk, everyone?)_

_XD_

_XD_

_XD_

_XD_

_XD_

_XD_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Love or Lust?

Chapter 4: A Flash into the Past-Part II

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XD

XD

XD

XD

_Inuyasha was covered in sweat from head to toe, and even though he tried his best to ignore it, there was still an annoying little voice in the back of his head that was nagging and nagging at him…_

'_Kill her……………Kill the Girl…..' It told him._

'_Why? ...Kill who? And what girl?' Inuyasha questioned._

'_The girl…….That wench…….Kagome…..' The raspy voice replied._

_Suddenly, Inuyasha felt himself move his arms so that he had unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and was currently pointing it at Kagome._

'_Hey! Why am I doing this? I don't want to kill Kagome! I-I-I LOVE HER!' Inuyasha protested, while he felt himself being controlled by some unseen force that he felt around him._

"_Inuyasha! Why are you doing this! Stop it now before someone gets hurt!" Miroku's worried and concerned voice floated over the slight breeze of the evening._

"…………_.Inu…….yasha…………." Kagome stared at Inuyasha, eyes wide in shock as to why he would point the Tetsuaiga at her._

_Inuyasha turned, and stared into Kagome's eyes. He saw fear, confusion, concern, and something else that his just couldn't put his finger on…._

'_Kagome, I'm sorry, I really am! I can't control myself right now! I don't know what's happening to me!' Inuyasha desperately wanted to tell her. However, he found that he couldn't speak._

_It was then that the mysterious demon forced Inuyasha to attack._

_-_

_-_

**A Few Moments After The Battle**

**-**

**-**

"_KAGOMEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha's worried voice rang out._

_Kagome had fallen to the ground after Inuyasha had struck her with his fist._

_Nearby, lay Miroku, dazed, and unconscious beside the huge oak tree that he had mercilessly been thrown into._

_A few meters away, lay Sango, also unconscious, due to getting hit on the head with her own weapon._

_Inuyasha was currently tending to Kagome,_

"_Kagome, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, are you ok? Say something!"_

_After a while, Kagome came to, and Inuyasha couldn't have been more relieved,_

"_Kagome! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I was being controlled by something, I swear! Please forgive me!"_

_(A/N: LOL, I know that Inuyasha seems a bit OC, but please, bear with me here people XD)_

"_Of course I will…ow…my arm hurts…..where's Sango and Miroku?_

_Inuyasha looked around._

_-_

_-_

**A Few Dramatic Moments Later**

**-**

**-**

_A demon suddenly burst into the clearing._

"_What do YOU want?" _

"_WENCH! HAVEN'T YOU DIED YET?" It roared, while completely ignoring Inuyasha's previous statement._

"_I THOUGHT THAT THIS DEMON COULD KILL YOU FOR ME, BUT APPARENTLY, I WAS WRON-"_

_The demon closed it's mouth…then, it sniffed,_

"_AHA! SO I SEE YOU AREN'T A DEMON AFTER ALL! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS HALF-BREED! I SHALL KILL THE GIRL MYSELF THEN!"_

_And just as the demon attacked with it's aura of demonic energy, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and let out the Backlash Wave._

"_NEVER call me a worthless half-breed," he seethed._

"_W-What just happened?" Sango asked, apparently just waking up from her unconscious state._

_Miroku, who, unlike Sango, had woken up an hour before, and had witnessed the events that had happened with the mysterious demon, replied,_

"_It seems like this demon has been controlling Inuyasha's mind…" he stated,_

"_That **would** explain why he suddenly attacked us…."_

_-_

_-_

END FLASHBACK

-

-

XD

XD

XD

XD

XD

XD

XD

* * *

Hey everyone!

It's just me, skottie, anyways, I FINALY updated ! YAY! Lol XP Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys that if this chapter seemed a bit pointless to some of you, please just bear with me, because that flashback holds a very important part of the plot to this story…..you'll get it later on, when I update more…XD

But for now,

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,

GIVE ME OPINIONS,

WHATEVER!

JUST R & R!

Come on! You can do it!

Just

Press

The

Button

All

The

Way

Down

Here

THANKS!


End file.
